


heart on your sleeve

by Lackystars



Category: Dragalia Lost (Video Game), Fire Emblem Heroes
Genre: Action, Alfonse makes friends, Angst, Blood and Violence, Fluff, M/M, cw: references to suicide, oh yeah there's a lot of angst, other characters are in it too, past alfonse/zacharias
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-10
Updated: 2019-06-10
Packaged: 2020-03-09 00:29:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18905794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lackystars/pseuds/Lackystars
Summary: Euden noticed that Alfonse hadn't been the most talkative. Compared to the other newcomers from that other world, he was in second place, right after Veronica. Euden is determined to get to know Alfonse better, no matter what.In which Alfonse learns to give himself a second chance, Euden nearly dies, and love hurts.





	heart on your sleeve

_Today marks the end of the first day since those strange heroes arrived. They seem to be like nice people. Marth is very kind, rather fitting for a man of his title, while Fjorm seems to be quite the brave young woman. Veronica doesn’t talk much, but at least she isn’t trying to kill us for now? And as for Alfonse?_

_Well, we seem to be quite similar. But he doesn’t talk much either. At dinner tonight, he barely uttered a single word- apart from the obligatory addresses expected from a prince. And he seemed so sad… I should ask Cleo if she can make something that reminds him more of home. I’m sure he’s a great prince, don’t get me wrong, but there must be a reason why he’s acting so uptight. I wonder why… Maybe he’s just a bit worried. Or perhaps homesick? I would be too, if I was sent to a strange world!_

_Ah, what am I talking about? It’s probably nothing. But there’s one thing I know. I want to learn more about him._

_-Euden_

* * *

Rays of sunlight danced all over the courtyard, yet in amidst the pleasant scenery, the dejected sigh was not lost on Euden’s ears. He glanced around, searching for the source of the sound. His eyes eventually landed upon a familiar blue haired prince sitting on a bench. Euden ran a hand through his hair, slightly worried, and walked toward Alfonse. Of course, it was only natural for him to be concerned, as he would be were it anyone else, but this was Alfonse. He was the prince of a strange land, worlds away, and it was only by fate that he was brought here. Euden didn’t know how things exactly worked in Askr- he didn’t want to come across as too presumptuous.

Euden approached Alfonse, a friendly smile on his face. “Well, that was a mighty sigh. What’s going on?” he asked. He took the seat next to Alfonse and looked at him expectantly. Maybe he wouldn’t talk immediately- but that was okay. Euden was a patient young man.

Alfonse glanced blond before quickly shaking his head. A smile forced itself onto his face. It’s a smile he gives to everyone, to reassure them that everything is okay, for a leader should be nothing but a pinnacle of strength, a banner of the brave. But it’s not. Euden would know; it was a smile he himself has given out all too much.

“It’s… nothing.” he murmured. He sighed once again, wringing his hands awkwardly.

Euden nodded in understanding. “I get where you’re coming from, but… Well, just know that you can always talk to me, Alfonse.”

Alfonse, the prince of a kingdom torn apart by war, but fought to achieve peace. Alfonse, whose skills with the sword rivalled his own. They were similar in every respect but there was one key difference between them. Alfonse, the young man who was surrounded by people, but was so…

Lonely. Pensive glances didn’t suit his handsome face.

“Euden… It’s not that easy for me. You wouldn’t understand.” Alfonse muttered.

Okay, maybe Euden wasn’t that patient. Something like a grumble emanated from the blond. “So make me understand. We are friends, are we not? You have a burden, and I want you to share it with me.” Euden explained. 

Alfonse turned to properly look at Euden, for the first time since their exchange had begun. His dark cobalt eyes were stormy with solemnity, yet they glinted in the sunlight like jewels. They were… captivating. “Euden, let me get something straight. We’re not friends. We’re allies. There’s a difference.” Alfonse stated, with not even a hint of emotion in his voice.

Euden bit his lip, looking away sheepishly. “I-I see… If that’s what you want. I didn’t mean to force anything upon you. I just… Sorry. I’ll leave you alone now.” Euden said. He propped himself off the bench and began to walk away.

Alfonse did not stir from his position. He continued to gaze into the sky- blue, like the one back at home, yet alienating all the same. In the corner of his eye, he could see a figure clad in red become smaller and smaller. Once Euden had vanished from view, Alfonse clenched his fist so tightly that his knuckles turned white. His nails dug into his palms, the pain grounding him to reality. He would not, could not let himself forge bonds in this distant land, only for them to be severed when he would eventually return home. He didn’t need Euden’s kindness. He didn’t deserve it.

* * *

“Alfonse, was it? I tried making a meal that would be suited to your tastes as per Prince Euden’s request, but unfortunately, I am not familiar with Askran cuisine. I hope this will suffice.” Cleo said, presenting a plate of food in front of the Askran prince. Freshly baked bread, potatoes, braised beef, and seasonal vegetables. Quite the luxury compared to the dry rations he often opted for on the battlefield.

“Yes, that is the correct. Thank for you for the meal. I am truly grateful for the hospitality, and I have heard wonderful things about your cooking. Are you sure you do not require assistance?” Alfonse asked graciously. The aroma of the food was positively mesmerizing and it took everything in him to not practically inhale it. 

Cleo let out a small chuckle. “Nonsense! You are a guest at the Halidom, and you will be treated as such. Now eat up and regain your strength. We have a big day tomorrow.” Cleo said with a small smile, before making her way back to the kitchen.

Alfonse returned the smile and began to eat. The food was delicious… but there was something missing. It made him miss home.

“…Hello.” a small voice said. It came to the right of Alfonse, where a young man with steel blue hair was looking at him.

“Greetings. May I help you?” Alfonse asked politely.

The young man fidgeted with his pendant. “Um… I was just wondering… How do you talk to Cleo so easily?”

“Hm? I am not too sure what you mean. Cleo is just another person to me, like the Prince, or Elisanne.” Alfonse answered.

Sitting to the left of Alfonse was a woman with pink hair and dressed in green. Noticing the conversation, she turned to face the two young men on her right. “Hello Alfonse. I’m Louise. And that’s Jakob. It’s a pleasure to make your acquaintance.”

“The pleasure is all mine,” Alfonse returned. He then tilted his head, turning to Jakob. “But Jakob, what did you mean by that?”

The other male went dead silent, suddenly interested in his bread. Alfonse could see a light dusting of red on his cheeks.

Louise giggled mischievously. “Well, our quiet mercenary certainly lives up to his title. He must have been impressed by how smooth you were with Cleo,” she began. “For you see, he is actually in love-“ 

“Hey…! That’s enough from you.” Jakob muttered, shooting Louise a stern glare. His cheeks were burning bright red now.

“Sorry! I couldn’t help myself. But Jakob, literally everyone in the castle knows how you feel about Cleo. You should confess to her- and quickly at that, before she gets stolen away!” 

Jakob grumbled and turned back to his bread.

 _Okay…?_ Alfonse thought to himself. At least he didn’t have to deal with the awkwardness of dining with Euden tonight, but his friends were definitely a… _lively_ bunch. Still, they didn’t seem all that bad.

Alfonse gently clapped Jakob on the back, hoping to console him. “Well, if it makes you feel any better, my first time confessing my true feelings went terribly. And so did my second time. But even so, I wouldn’t have traded those feelings for anything in the world. Because being in love is an incredible experience, quite like none other.”

Louise smiled in affirmation. “Well said. When I was a little girl, I dreamed of love. A knight in shining armour would come and we would live happily ever after,” Louise began. She then sighed.

“But that never happened. Anyway, my point is, love is a very powerful force. It gives you the strength to protect what matters. It persists through life and death, through the barriers between worlds, and through the ages. My mother loved me dearly, and without her, I don’t think I would have been able to raise Lowen into the fine young man he is today.”

“I see…” Jakob murmured. “I suppose that makes sense.”

“That’s an interesting perspective.” Alfonse agreed.

“There’s all sorts of love out there, too. It’s like the wind. It comes and goes, bringing change- and whether it’s joy or sorrow, well, who knows. But I guess that’s the exciting part about it.” Louise finished.

“It’s all just so confusing. I don’t know why my chest hurts all the time, or why I feel like I have rocks in my stomach whenever I’m around her…” Jakob remarked.

“You’ll never know until you try. What’s the worst that could happen?” Alfonse added on.

Jakob sheepishly glanced to the side. “I’m not very good with words. I only know how to use my lance.”

“Well… There _are_ different ways of expressing yourself.” Louise said with a shrug.

The unlikely trio continued to talk throughout the night, about all sorts of things- their fears, their dreams, their favourite foods, and how they came to use the weapons they possessed.

In the early hours of the morning, where surely all the residents of the castle were sound asleep, a single thought plagued Alfonse’s mind. It invaded his slumber, bringing on those dreaded nightmares that he so desperately wished to forget. He thrashed about unconsciously, the soft bedsheets suddenly suffocating him.

_Love is powerful. But it isn’t invincible. It didn’t save you, Zacharias._

* * *

"HEY! COME AND GET ME YOU BIG UGLY IDIOT!" Julietta shouted, swinging her axe wildly. 

Whether the manticore understood her words was one thing, but it definitely did not appreciate the possibility of an axe through its hide. The beast redirected its attention to the Paladyn and charged toward her, giving Alfonse some room to breathe. He exhaled loudly, dusted himself off, and picked up Folkvangr once more. Ignoring the pain in his stomach, he stood tall. He wouldn’t make the same mistake again- the whip of the manticore’s tail was deceptively fast and had slammed into his stomach, knocking him off of his feet.

If he was being honest with himself, it was a rather odd sight. He didn’t expect much from Julietta at first- she was a stuttering mess as they made their way to the site of their mission. The fear in her voice was undeniable, and the Askran prince absently wondered what kind of person Euden was to invite such an… anxious individual to his ranks. He wasn’t particularly too keen on his other teammates, either. But still, there was one thing that he noticed- they fought not only as a unit, but as friends. They covered each other in a way that went above and beyond mere comrades. 

_The Halidom had received a request from a nearby village to calm down a manticore. It had run rampant, corrupted by black mana, wreaking chaos and havoc. Euden had called a meeting with some of his best fighters that were free to go on a mission- and Alfonse. However, there was a slight look of dismay on Euden's face. He was reluctant to send Alfonse out when he was merely a guest here, yet they needed all the manpower they could get- especially with the Empire slowly encroaching on their domain._

_"Aww Euden, turn that frown upside down! Manticore is just a big fuzzy wuzzy who needs a nap! Julietta, Albert, and I can take him down no problem. I promise Alfonse will be safe." Annelie grinned cheerfully._

_"Agreed. There's nothing I can't handle." Albert remarked, stoic as ever._

_"Thanks guys. I just can't help but to be worried," Euden said with a small sigh. He turned to Alfonse, concern in his eyes. "I'm sure you're a great fighter, but manticores are on a whole different level. You have never faced anything like them. They're not like human soldiers. And I've heard this one is a particularly strong one too- the black mana has empowered it to levels of strength far above what we would normally expect."_

_Alfonse spoke up. "Thank you for your concern, Euden. But I simply cannot let your hospitality remain unpaid- I shall offer you my sword. Allow me to fight."_

_"I suppose I can't stop you. Very well then." Euden said. He turned to the the team of four, looking at each of them individually. "Julietta, I want you to lead the charge. I'm aware that your mana lends itself to enhanced defensive capabilities. Your priority is to protect the others and make sure they don't get hurt." Euden directed._

_"Fine! But only because you said so!" Julietta exclaimed. She turned to Alfonse, humphing. "Stay behind me and don't do anything stupid, got it?"_

_Alfonse responded with a brief nod._

_"Annelie, I want you to do what you do best- put on a show."_

_"Hee hee. I'll be sure to put on a stunning display!"_

_"Albert, stay low. I need you to converse your powers until the time is right- and then end it in a decisive blow."_

_"Understood."_

_Euden's eyes landed onto Alfonse, turning soft. He spoke hesitantly. "Alfonse... Just stay safe, okay? If things turn for the worst, I want you to run."_

_The blue haired prince frowned. "So, you're asking me to abandon my allies? I will not do such a cowardly act."_

_"No, Alfonse. I'm asking you to return home in one piece. I trust Julietta, Albert, and Annelie to do so- yet I cannot say the same for you."_

_Alfonse blinked, taken aback by the sudden coldness of Euden's words. It most likely wasn't his intention, but they sounded rather scathing. And yet, Alfonse did not hesitate in replying._

_"I'll prove you wrong."_

The air crackled with electricity, snapping Alfonse out of his thoughts. To the side of him was Albert, eyes dark with power. The sheer energy emanating from the male was enough to make the hairs on back of Alfonse's neck stand on end, perpetual pins and needles coursing throughout his body. The manticore was preoccupied by the combined efforts of Julietta and Annelie, ignoring Alfonse and Albert. 

"Stay back," the so called Thunderswift Lord warned. In the blink of an eye, Albert dashed forward and leaped into the air. "Lightning burst!" he roared, driving his sword deep into the manticore's back. Blood spurted from point of impact as the manticore erratically convulsed, its body paralyzed by Albert's thunder. And yet... it wasn't enough to finish off the corrupted beast. Julietta swung her axe down, prepared to deliver the final blow. However, she had unknowingly dropped her guard, and just before the attack could connect, she was knocked back by a tail whip. 

The manticore let out an ear piercing roar and violently threw Albert off. The Champion of Levin flipped in the air and landed on his feet gracefully- but he wasn't prepared for the follow up. With unparalleled speed, the manticore charged and slammed into Albert. It furiously swiped with its claws, tearing into Albert's body like soft butter. Albert only wore light leather for he would most likely fry himself in heavy metal armour- but regardless, the claws sunk into his stomach like it was nothing. A sickening squelch cut through the ruins- beneath Albert's tattered clothes, exposed fair skin pooled into an ugly red. Rivulets of scarlet gushed from the wound. The Thunderswift Lord grunted in pain and fell to the ground.

Alfonse froze. He couldn't think. His body had turned to stone. His legs wouldn't move, no matter how desperately he demanded for them to work. He could only watch, paralyzed- his eyes were glued to how Albert was slumped in a pool of his own blood that was slowly getting bigger. 

"Albert!" Annelie cried, rushing over to his side instantly. A sharp  _clang_ resounded as she parried the manticore's next attack with her lance, but she did not anticipate the strength of the enraged beast. Her arms shook from bearing the brunt of the impact and she could only stay on the defensive. 

"L-Leave me be... I'll be fine." Albert coughed out weakly. He pressed a hand over his wound, trying to stem the flow of blood, yet his face began to turn pale.

"No, you idiot! We're getting out of here together!" the ringmaster exclaimed. The manticore had briefly stopped its barrage, granting Annelie an opportunity to run her lance through the beast. Or at least, so she thought. It was all a ruse. Once again, the manticore roared. Spirals of darkness coalesced in the air- and then a pillar of rock erupted from the earth.

The rock shot up and launched Annelie high up into the air. Waiting for Annelie, the rock had turned into a spike, ready to impale her. She twisted her body, narrowly missing the point. However, she landed in an gruesome heap, a nauseating crack accompanying the scream of pain. 

Alfonse suddenly felt cold-  _very_ cold. Icy tendrils wracked his body. The air had turned heavy- too heavy. It was getting hard to breathe. His chest was tight, his throat burned, and his head pounded with the force of a thousand drums. The Askran prince wasn't a stranger to casualties. And yet, there was something very familiar about all of this- something that he tried to bury deep in his memories, so that he wouldn't have to experience such suffering once more- but it all came flashing back. 

When Alfonse looked at Albert, bleeding out on the ground, he didn't see a knight of lightning. He saw Sharena with a sword through her stomach, the light in her eyes fading away- but a smile on her face all the same. He saw how she struggled to stand before eventually collapsing into a pool of her own blood.

When Alfonse looked at Annelie, leg bent the wrong way, he didn't see a cheery ringmaster. He saw Anna, clinging for life on the edge of a cliff. He saw how Eir had mercilessly kicked away her grasp. He didn't see Anna hit the bottom, but he definitely heard it. 

He couldn't do anything back then. And he couldn't do anything now. 

_Thwack!_

"Snap out of it! Don't just stand there!" Julietta screamed into his face. The slap didn't hurt. The shame of being so  _useless_ did. 

Alfonse charged toward the manticore once more, Julietta in tow. Two of their allies were down, and it was up to him to ensure that they  _all_ got out of this alive. He wasn't just going to let Albert and Annelie die to some common beast.

_Yet I cannot say the same for you._

Euden was wrong, and Alfonse sure as hell would make him realise that. 

With a cry, Alfonse thrust Folkvangr deep into the manticore. The raging beast roared once again, trying to violently shake Alfonse off, but the Askran prince persisted, pushing his sword through layers of resistance. Darkness began to emanate from the manticore. However, Alfonse wouldn't let that stop him. Sol- the blessing of light and the strength of radiance. It would open the way, as it always did. "HAAAAAAH!" Alfonse shouted. The light mana within Folkvangr surged through his body, the warmth dispelling the dark veil over his heart. 

The manticore's pained screams became weak, the light fading from its eyes. Alfonse pulled his sword out of the beast, watching it slump haphazardly to the ground. A relieved sigh left the prince's lips. It was all over. They could return to the Halidom and help treat Albert and Annelie-

"GET BACK!" Julietta screamed, but it was too late.

The only way that it could be described was that the manticore  _exploded_. Alfonse was suddenly enveloped in a shroud of black mist. He staggered away from the cloud, a shocked expression on his face. Never before had he seen a creature expire in such an... exaggerated fashion. 

"Wh-what on earth..." Alfonse murmured to himself. The explosion itself didn't hurt, but there was something strange that he couldn't quite shake off.  And that's when he realised. An almost silent voice in his head, yet present all the same, was slowly becoming louder and louder. It was saying something that he desparately wanted to forget- but how could he?

**Nine days. Nine days. Nine days.**

A bitter smile appeared on his face. It wasn't Hel's voice saying those cursed words. It was his own. 


End file.
